Harry potter and the ashes of betrayal
by cadrina
Summary: Harry was innocent and sent to Azkaban, but after he gets out he starts a new life in San Francisco where he crosses path with the charmed ones. SLASH WyattHarry
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed, or even the ideas for this story, don't know who come up first it this idea but certainly wasn't me.

**_Warning_**: slash pairing Harry/Wyatt

**_Summary_**: Harry was innocent and sent to Azkaban, but after he gets out he starts a new life in San Francisco where he crosses path with the charmed ones.

**_Notes_**: English is not my first language And this is my first fic.

So read to your own risk

Harry potter and the ashes of betrayal 

Chapter 1

It been two years since the big betrayal (as he called in his head) when all his friends had throw him in hell for a murder that he had not committed, for the death of sweet Ginny.

He was only 16 when happened, but that heartless man called Dumbledore had no calms about throwing him in Azkaban, although he was supposed to be happy for not receiving the kiss like wanted the Weasleys.

Harry Potter was always very familiar with tragedy, losing his parents when was only 1 year old having to leave with relatives that hated him for being magical and having a madman after him always trying to kill him. Loosing his Godfather was probably the one thing that hurt the most of all, because he could hardly remember anything about his parents, only the scream of his mother actually and their shadows out of Voldemort wand, so when Sirius died was like being torn apart. At that moment he had promised to himself that he would fight from then one alone so anyone would be take away from him again, he loved his friend that much and giving his live for them would had been worth.

So what was his surprise when five months later he was taking into arrest after a walk in the ground of his school, Hogwarts.

"_What's happening" cried out the young boy after being hexed for aurors in the grounds of the school and in the presence of Dumbledore himself, and he couldn't understand why his friends were looking at him with so much disgust in their eyes._

"_Harry Potter your under arrest for the murder of Ginny Weasley_

'_What??!! Ginny is dead,, but, but … I would never hurt her she was like a little sister to me, how can anyone believe that I would hurt…" cried the, boy before was oblivied to unconscious._

Next thing he became aware he was already in Azkaban whit Dumbledore in his cell saying that this would be his home for the rest of his live, because his crime had been uncovered by his magic signature, at local of the murder, that cold not been altered. And that he was severely disappointed in him and that the Weasleys were pushing for him receive the kiss but for the he had interceded, only for respect for his parents. And nothing that Harry tried say changed his opinion before he left and let Harry to suffer at hand of the Dementors and visions of destructions, courtesy of Voldemort.

But if time doesn't heal all the wounds it certainly give space for the hate and power to grow, surprised was Harry to realized with time that after a few months he managed to reach a Animagus form and that way escape partially from the affects of the dementors , just like his so missed Godfather had done years before. And then wandless magic was getting easier and easier, so even if he still had not reach enough power to escape the wards of the prison he was certainly getting stronger enough to complete award himself against the dementors so that they even stopped getting close to him.

And one day when he was already 18 years old a great explosion was heard in Azkaban and Harry already knew to be Voldemort coming to free the rest of his supporters and taunt him a little bit more. When the Dark Lord got to his cell he had in his possession his old friend Ronald Weasley.

"So here is the famous Boy who lived I came here to give you the chance to join me and let you even kill one of your old friend that betrayed you two years ago" said the snake face monster

"So finally you come to free your ally your monster!! "cried out the read redhead boy

"Even after all this year you are so stupid that still believe the boy who lived was guilty of the murder that I committed to blame him" Said in patronizing and cruel voice by the Dark Lord

At that the green-eyed boy finally spoke

"Now that doesn't matter anymore you confess what you did, but that was expected from you, true nothing would give me great pleasure then kill this worthless excuse of human been" At that the young man got close to them, and finally felling the full extension of his powers, thanks to the destruction of the wards, he got hold of his old friend like he wanted to kill him, but before that he gave one final look to Voldemort, and aparated both him and the redhead to safety.

And so started the young Weasley:

"Bloody Merlin I thought that you were actually going to kill me Harry can hardly wait to tell the rest of the order that you are innocent!

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I AM GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU WEASLEY! THE ONLY REASON YOU STILL ARE ALIVE IS SO YOU CAN TELL THE OTHERS AND SUFFER WHITOUT ME TO PROTECT YOU FROM VOLDEMORT " Yelled the betrayed man and whit a movement of his hand he disappeared from the wizard world.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed, or even the ideas for this story, don't know who come up first it this idea but certainly wasn't me.

**_Warning_**: slash pairing Harry/Wyatt

**_Summary_**: Harry was innocent and sent to Azkaban, but after he gets out he starts a new life in San Francisco where he crosses path with the charmed ones.

**_Notes_**: English is not my first language And this is my first fic.

So read to your own risk

Harry potter and the ashes of betrayal 

Chapter 2

James Evans was 25 years old social worker happy with his life, because he loved his job, where he got to help children from growing up in sorry excuses of home, like the one where he was raised. And more importantly he was dating 27 years old medical doctor Wyatt Halliwell, nephew of his boss Paige Matthews, and the Halliwell family felt like a family to him, with Wyatt young brother, who had the same ages as James, being his best friend, their mother Piper always trying to make him eat more. Their aunt Phoebe always giving a advice about relationship. The Halliwell were a big family that being that Piper and her husband Leo had two sons, Wyatt an Chris, Phoebe and her husband coop, had a couple, Pearl and Paul who had 23 and 21 years respectively. Paige was married with Henry and hat two girls, 20 years old twins, Alicia and Alana, and a boy, Andrew, who was the kid of the family being 16 years old, and always complaining about how he couldn't do anything. And all of them treated James like one of them.

After a year dating Wyatt they were talking about moving together, but James was starting to feel guilt about not telling about his past as Harry Potter, as it was no even the face that he used was his because James Evans was a dirty blond with blue eyes and no scar on his forehead. Following his escape from Azkaban Harry had came to America and as far from England as he could, choosing to leave in San Francisco, where he went to college, using his powers to create a false identity and blocking anyone from feeling his magic, he knew that he was stronger than any wizard in the wizard world, maybe stronger then Voldemort, but his hate for his old friends stopped him from going to fight again. So instead he settled into a happy muggle life, but fearing that one day his past would return and Wyatt would hate him for what he was.

Little did he know that Wyatt had kept a great secret from James as well Because he was Wyatt Halliwell son of a charmed one with a whitelighter and ruler of all magic and he intended to tell to his beloved tonight.

Friday night James went to the manor for dinner at 8 pm all the family was out, and arriving there he found Wyatt preparing a candlelight dinner.

"What the big occasion, please don't tell me a forgot a anniversary" tottered the young wizard

"No you didn't" answered the older man. "But I intend to make today a especial day anyway.

After a delicious dinner, previously prepared by Piper, Wyatt got in one nee in front of James

"James would you give me the honor of being my husband?"

And before James could answer yes

"But prior to you say anything I have something to tell you and then he hugged James and orbed them both the top of the Golden Gate

"What the fuck!!!" exclaimed James dumbstruck. James world was colliding, after all this time his boyfriend is exactly what he been running from and the next thing he is back to the manor and Wyatt is speaking to him

"I am a witch, I can do real magic, and fight evil, I couldn't let you answer before knowing everything" Said the charmed one son with a voice tick of emotion and fear for what would happen.

At that James looked into Wyatt and started running out of the house as quickly as possible and a few miles he transformed himself into a puma and kept running, because all his dreams where ruined he could never go back to Wyatt because that would mean going back to his old life where he was nothing but a weapon. And now he had lost everything because again his new family would turn their back on him the only difference is that this time he would deserve,

Author notes: Thank You, _Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR_ for the Review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed, or even the ideas for this story, don't know who come up first it this idea but certainly wasn't me.

**_Warning_**: slash pairing Harry/Wyatt

**_Summary_**: Harry was innocent and sent to Azkaban, but after he gets out he starts a new life in San Francisco where he crosses path with the charmed ones.

**_Notes_**: English is not my first language And this is my first fic.

So read to your own risk

Harry potter and the ashes of betrayal 

Chapter 3

Next Monday found James deciding if he should go work, and have to look into the reproving eyes of his boss Paige he had painfully ignored all the messages left by Wyatt and the entire Halliwell clan had tried to talk to him too.

But as it was he needed to go work, as he had a adoption to supervision, and he really wanted to help the little boy that was taken away from a abusive mother that would lock him in a dark closet for days, as with as because of the similarities James had got close the little five years old Nicholas and didn't as scary it was to deal with his demons he would go to work to help little Nick.

After arriving into work he managed to do his work and still avoid Paige for a few hour, but a lunch time she finally managed to trap him on the way out and as he was getting ready to the reprobation that he was coming he was surprised by the world and the felling behind

"Are you Ok James? The family is worried that you are not taking care of yourself?"

"How can you ask me that after I run on Watt" asked James almost in tears

ï know how difficult is to be present with the reality that magic is real, you need time and we understand, not that makes more easier for Wyatt, but he wanted you to know that he loves you and whatever you decides he will accepted."

At that he started crying and Paige told him to go home and rest.

At that night who show up at his door with pizza and DVDs was Chris, and amazedly they managed to eat and watch a comedy without even commenting on the "m word".

By the end of the week the entirely clan had given their opinion one way or another. Piper sent Chris with food on the Wednesday, Thursday Phoebe had delivered one of her books on relationships And the importance of communication the twins, now that he knew about the secret sent a doll that didn't stopped singing "seasons of love" from rent soundtrack to remember that he been with Wyatt for a year, and by not stopped signing means that he almost sent a _avada kedavra_ into the Barbie doll. Pearl and Paul emailed all the pictures they could find of James and Wyatt (that being that Chris managed to put in the middle one of Wyatt as a baby having someway put his diapers in the head.

And he still didn't take any of the messages left by Wyatt.

Author notes: Thank You, _Lady Prince _for the Review!!!! And if you have any suggestion I would be more than happy to hear.


	4. Revelations

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed, or even the ideas for this story, don't know who come up first it this idea but certainly wasn't me.

_**Warning**_: slash pairing Harry/Wyatt

_**Summary**_: Harry was innocent and sent to Azkaban, but after he gets out he starts a new life in San Francisco where he crosses path with the charmed ones.

_**Notes**_: English is not my first language. And this is my first fic.

So read to your own risk

Chapter 4

By Saturday James was overwhelmed about the entirely family and needed desperately to talk to Wyatt, what to say he would only Know when confronted with his lover.

Arriving in the mid afternoon at the manor he was received by Leo, minutes later Wyatt arrived in his blue orbs and James saw someone that was just as sad as he, who was obviously not sleeping like him or eating.

And so after being left alone with his lover he started talking:

"When you told me about your magical power I didn't run for fear of the unknown but for fear of what I know. Wyatt I am a wizard and for the last seven years I have done nothing but try to forget about that. When you told me about you my first reaction was to go away to prevent to be more hurt yet, the thing is I realize now that I staying away from you hurt even more the any hell I ever been."

And to finalized he conjured flowers for the entire living room

"Forgive me, please?"

And at tat Wyatt only managed to kiss James and orb them to the bedroom, because any explanations could be given tomorrow after he was reassured that his lover wasn't going anywhere.

Morning came to found James looking into a sleeping Wyatt, thinking that he still had a lot to tell a lot to his lover.

"Stop looking or you are going to put a hole in the back of my head" said a gruffly Wyatt waking up to look directly into his lover eyes

"I love your eyes James"

"Then I am sorry to say that they are not mine, nor the face or hair" looking ashamed said the younger man

"Excuse me" sitting up and slightly confused

"My real name is Harry Potter, when I came to America I decided to change everything in my live so new name and face" it was and whit a slightly nod that James Evans returned to the face of Harry Potter.

"Wow!"

"Sorry!" almost in tears sobbed the younger man

"For what sweetheart?' at least you are telling me now, my aunt Phoebe only told her second husband after the weeding, that really didn't go well" responded a smiling Wyatt

"Besides you are even more hot now, never thought I would ever see more beautiful eyes then your blue ones, but now I see the your green eyes are even more breath taking"

"Hum… your aunt what? You like my eyes?"

After giving a good look on his lover Wyatt decided that he really liked this new look was then that he stopped to see this scar on his lover forehead, touching faintly.

"This scar was caused by magic, wasn't"

"The death spell, I was one year old and was protected by the love of my mother, she and my father died that day"

"That's why you wanted to start a new life?"

"No, I was betrayed in the worst possible way, after that the wizard world became empty to me"

"I don't know much about this wizard world, because wizards use a different type of magic from mine, but I can say that I and my family will never betrayals you, they love you J… Harry doesn't matter your name" giving his raven haired lover a deep kiss before getting up for breakfast

When they entered the kitchen was already there Piper, Leo and Chris, and what was their surprised in seeing Harry.

"WYATT HALLIWELL WHO IS THIS MAN? HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO JAMES?"

At that yell both lovers turned to each other and Wyatt soon saw the problem as the glamour of James was off.

"This is James mom I swear!"

"You changed the face of your boyfriend? Why"

"He didn't, this is my real face" to prove the point Harry put the glamour back bringing back James face.

"The thing is I am a wizard"

…...

Harry was surrounded, all the family was here now, Phoebe and Paige families lived all in the same street, and so in less then 20 minutes everybody was at the manor making questions and more questions and Wyatt taking pity on him decided to intercede.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! James will explain everything if you people give him a chance"

At that the living room went silent, all eyes were on Harry

So Harry first decided to take of the glamour in front of everybody and started telling his tale since his life with the Dursleys, going through his year at Hogwarts, his incarceration and escape, and finally finding a home in San Francisco.

At the end of this tale everybody in the room was shocked, although they didn't have much contact with wizards, different type of magic and all. Leo was the first to talk.

"J… Harry, around fifty years ago I had a charge that was arrested by wizards and send to Azkaban, being that was for a very stupid reason and they had no right to put theirs laws on a Wicca a had to orb her out of there. I didn't stay there any more then ten seconds but it was terrible ten seconds that felt like hours of desperation. I can't even think how you survive for years".

"When my power started to grow I managed to block most of the effects, but because of the wards I couldn't aparate out of there".

The Charmed Ones went trough a lot of bad things in their lives but at least they always had their family. To think of what went through, the young man, during his life, made their hearts ache. Piper was the first to talk:

"Harry, sweet, this is your family now, and have you known that we won't let anyone from your past hurt you again!

And for the first time in his life, while being held by his lover Harry felt like he belonged somewhere.

TBC

Author notes: sorry, for the delay, I have been insanely busy. It was your reviews that made me update this fic, so keep reviewing!!!!

PS: Need a beta!!!!!!!


	5. Visitors

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed, or even the ideas for this story, don't know who come up first it this idea but certainly wasn't me.

_**Warning**_: slash pairing Harry/Wyatt

_**Summary**_: Harry was innocent and sent to Azkaban, but after he gets out he starts a new life in San Francisco where he crosses path with the charmed ones.

_**Notes**_: English is not my first language. And this is my first fic. But now I have a BETA!! THANKS ******Cruel Reality**** !! Who is amazing and made this chapter so much better than it was. ****Now is totally my fault for the long time without a update, but I didn't want to update before I had at least an idea for the next one. What I am sorry to say is that is only an idea for now so I am apologizing in advance for the time that is going to take for a update. And Any mistakes are totally my fault.**

So read to your own risk

Chapter 5

For the last 30 years, forces of evil had been in descending. Why? Simple, because of the Charmed Ones and their children. The dark's leaders were dead, and the underworld was left to rebuild. Despite the peace, there were still demons that would try to attack an innocent. So the Halliwells were never without a job.

During the last six months things had gotten easier for them. Due to the help they received from James Evans, a.k.a. Harry Potter. His powers were magnificent and were even match for his boyfriend Wyatt Halliwell: king of all things magical.

At the Halliwell manor James was a happy man. He had the unconditional love of a wonderful man and this man's enormous family. After his confession, James moved into Halliwell Manor with Wyatt, and began to use his magic against the demons and other forces of evil. He loved it, it was good to be the hero again and to help the ones he cared about. The most important part to him was that with these people he felt safe. He still used his disguise while outside, but at home he returned to his raven hair, green eyes and lightning bolt scar. Despite the comfort with his natural look, the name 'Harry Potter' brought bad memories, so he was still called James.

It was a lazy Sunday morning and James was happy to just lie in bed with his gorgeous boyfriend, to whom he was half way on top of, not wanting to be anywhere else.

"Morning," came Wyatt's sleepy voice.

"Morning, lover," James responded with a smile.

It was a perfect moment. One of many since the day James had moved in. The peace was broken by the rumble of Wyatt's stomach.

James turned, "Come on we have to go to breakfast."

In the kitchen, Leo, Piper and Chris were already eating, so the lovers simply sat down. Before James could even reach for the pot of coffee, something flew trough the open window, and James could feel his blood freezing at the sight. That 'thing' was an owl with a letter clutched in its beak. Noting his distressed lover Wyatt reached for the letter.

"It's addressed to the charmed ones…"

"Do you think it's about James?" asked Piper with worry.

"The only way of knowing is to open it," Chris pointed out.

After sparing a look at James, who gave a silent, resigned nod, Wyatt opened the letter.

_Charmed Ones,_

_It's a time of great distress to all beings of magic. All due to a great evil by the name of Lord Voldemort._ _For that reason, and out of a great necessity, that I request a meeting as fast as possible. Please respond with the owl."_

_Sincerely,_

_ Albus Dumbledore _

_ Hogwarts Headmaster"_

"As if we are going to help those traitors!" Said Chris.

"But they are asking for help and in spite of what they did to James, there are innocent people in danger. We cannot over look that," reasoned Leo.

"James, what do you think? They don't seem to know about you. Do you think we should help them?" Piper asked.

"There's nothing I love more than fighting along side you guys, but I would prefer to not get involved. It's your job to protect the innocents, however, and I can't leave you to fight alone." Harry finished, eyes locked with his lover.

Wyatt looked somber for a moment, "Love, I don't want them you hurt you. We don't know what their position in relation to you is."

"You are not going to hurt me by helping the innocents. I can cover my magic, prevent it from being detected. They can't see my real appearance because of the charms. So, if nothing else, you can say I am a squib or a muggle." Harry stood to embrace Wyatt, scenting himself with his loved ones. "I would fight for you and **OUR **family, no matter what it is against."

They were all quiet for a moment until Piper responded for them all, "Let's send a message. They can come this afternoon, and James you'd better cover your appearance at all times from now own. Don't let them down either, we can't be sure if we are being watched."

After sending the owl with their answer, they went to call the rest of the family to discuss the situation. It was decided that Charmed Ones, along with Wyatt, Chris and James, would be the ones to meet Dumbledore.

A loud bang at three o'clock alerted them to the three tall figures that now stood in the living room. James recognized them immediately as Dumbledore, Snape and Remus. Sensing his lover's distress, Wyatt took firm hold of his hand.

After the introductions, there was silent relief as none of the guests gave more then a passing glance at James. Dumbledore began with the reason for the meeting. "We are in the middle of a horrible war against a cruel and powerful wizard. Our people are dying. We came here to ask for your help with this war. The fame of the Charmed Ones as champions of justice would bring hope of wining to all those in this war."

Dumbledore words had a strong effect on James. How easy it was for them to come and ask for help, when they were so quick drive him, their last hope way. The rage he felt drove him forwards.

"What about Harry Potter?"

Although Remus was the only one to visibly flinch, there was a blink of surprise with Dumbledore and Snape.

"My child where ever did you hear about Harry Potter?" asked Dumbledore. James could feel a slight poking at his mind barriers, he sent a slight glare towards his hold headmaster, making sure to let loose a few false memories.

"Why, he is the famous boy who lived, and I grew up in the wizard world. Only after finding out I was a squib did I cut all ties to that world… and I end up falling for a Wicca, go figure…" James mumbled the last part, continuing on with scorn. "That does not mean that I wasn't around long enough to hear of the great Harry Potter."

Wyatt was already thinking of a way to get rid of these unwanted visitors in case they figured out who James was, not that his lover was making hard for them. He would have to have a good talk with his little lover later. He was surprised with Remus Lupin's honest answer, not that Dumbledore seemed to approve of it.

"The wizard world, and especially us, made a huge mistake. We ended up hurting him so horribly… we deserved it when he left us and the war. There's nothing I regret more than the way we treated him." Seeing Lupin so visibly sad was hard on James, but still not enough to reveal himself to them. Helping others was his nature, and although he had a lot of resentment against the present visitors, someone had to protect the innocents: the children… the muggleborns.

At that though, James gave a nod to Wyatt, who got the silent message and directed himself Dumbledore.

"OK, we will help you, but on our terms. In three days we will go to Hogwarts…"


End file.
